Chuuni-byo STYLE!
by Invisible-16
Summary: What if the Generation of Miracles had Chuuni-byo? And they would play basketball in such a manner… One day, the schools where they enrolled in decided to hold some friendly games with one another. Let the embarrassing games begin!


**Title: Chuuni-byo style!**

 **Summary: What if the Generation of Miracles had Chuuni-byo? And they would play basketball in such a manner… One day, the schools where they enrolled in decided to hold some friendly games with one another. Let the embarrassing games begin!**

 **A/N: I am not so sure why I did this 3**

 **WARNING: AU! OOCNESS AND ASDFGH)#%^46 XD**

 **~o0o0o~**

"Oi~~ we've got an invitation!" Riko shouted, effectively interrupting the practice of the Seirin basketball team. All of them gathered around their coach as they waited for the announcement.

"What's that?" Hyuuga started.

"An invitation for a friendly game… Teiko issued it." She answered back. "I don't know the details exactly but I didn't turn them down." Riko folded the invitation and put it in her pocket. She clapped her hands then shouted, "YOSH! Continue practicing!"

…

…

…

A few days later, students from six different schools gathered at a certain place. It was such a rare sight that people with great builds had to gather at Maji Burgers. Kaijo, Rakuzan, Touo, Seirin, Shuutoku, and Yosen students were all in one place.

Needless to say, their respective generation of miracle members were also there… except for the fact that they seemed to be… _off._ Akashi wore his jacket like a cape. Aomine had a bandana wrapped around his eyes (don't worry, he can see). Kise had this heart-shaped sunglass. Midorima's lucky items dangled on his neck. Murasakibara's snacks were equipped on his belt and bandages were wrapped around his arms. Kuroko was fanning the group with a solar fan (Don't mind that, he had a tattoo of a basketball on his left wrist… IT HAD A FREAKIN' MUSTACHE!)

Everyone who was sane had to do a spit take on their ridiculous appearances. What happened to the 'aloof' aura each of the miracles had? And where the hell did that solar fan come from?

"Ku-Kuroko-kun… can you explain..?" Riko carefully said.

Kuroko's boring baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, "I am not Kuroko Tetsuya. I am the Phantom sixth man, Kuruku."

Oh god, that was so wrong.

"Why Kuruku..?" Riko hesitantly asked.

"It's the sixth vowel in the alphabet."

"Hold it!" Hyuuga interfered, "the alphabet has five vowels not six!"

"In the world of neverland, five does not exist, so it's six." Kuroko posed infront of the group and even showed the tattoo on his left wrist. "This is the symbol of neverland, Mr. Mustacheball-sensei-sama."

Riko grabbed Hyuuga by the collar out of impulse, "What's wrong with him?! Why did he use Mr.?! Then there's the 'sensei' and 'sama' thing!"

Arguing wasn't even an option.

"What's wrong with you guys..?" Koganei had to say. If seeing Kuroko say weird things is a bad thing, what else of the other miracles?

"King has to say something!" Kise uncharacteristically shouted. He pointed at Murasakibara and ordered him to go down on all fours—which he actually did. Akashi stepped on the giant without any sense of shame whatsoever.

"I am the Lance Corporal!" He crossed his arms and pointed a finger to the sky, "Follow me if you don't want to die!"

The audience—the miracles in particular—clapped in awe at Akashi's short speech. Kise whispered to Aomine, "That was beautiful!" And Aomine just had to agree with Kise.

Meanwhile, the remaining students from their respective high schools were just standing there, witnessing the embarrassing acts they were putting. As Akashi got down from Murasakibara, said tall male just stood up and went to Akashi's side… acting like the body guard that he was supposed to be. Are pocky sticks considered to be deadly now..?

Everyone had to shake their heads at utter confusion. Riko looked around if there were any idiots who were like these six shameless basketball players. She did a double face-palm, "Where did we go wrong?"

Hyuuga just sighed as he soothed Riko's depression.

As if on cue, Aomine stood in the middle of the group, "Alright, boys!" He pointed to the sky, "Let's do this with no regrets!"

Imayoshi took a picture of Aomine then whispered to Sakurai, "I never thought this day would come."

Sakurai shook his head in dismay, "I'm so sorry."

"Huh?"

Sakurai went beside Aomine then glared at Imayoshi—which was so out of character, "A day can't come since he is not a person."

Aomine felt so moved by Sakurai's words. He engulfed the apologetic mushroom in a hug, "I never thought you had it in you!" Aomine was comically crying as he tightened his head, "Who knew you were so smart!"

Sakurai just shook his head as he returned the hug, "That's because guys have two heads."

Aomine nodded his head in great agreement, "That's true. We have two heads! That's why we're so awesome!"

Riko whispered to Hyuuga, "Since when did guys have two heads?"

Hyuuga spluttered and coughed into his fist and chose to say, "It'll be better if you find it yourself…"

"Hey Kuruku!" Aomine shouted then gave Sakurai a reassuring pat at his back, "I want to recruit this mushroom!"

Kuroko just nodded as he commanded Sakurai to come to their side, "Welcome to our side, Sakuragi."

Sakurai looked at Kuroko in utter confusion, "My name is Sakurai though…"

Kuroko nodded in understanding, "Right. Sakuragi."

With that, Sakuragi was welcomed by the miracles. Akashi gave a hand for Sakurai, "Welcome, Sakuragi…"

Sakurai stared at the hand before accepting the hand only to be slapped by Midorima, "The stars say that you are to offer something." He said.

"Y-You know what! We should go to the court and play instead!" Kasamatsu blurted out since everyone was weirded out.

 **~o0o0o~**

Kiyoshi whistled in awe at the equipments found in the basketball court, "It's been awhile since I went to a court."

Hyuuga just shoved an elbow on Kiyoshi, "Stupid! We've been here just a few days ago!"

"Well, I say that this is nice!" Izuki commented. He walked into the middle of the court, "I might court this court!"

"IZUKI GO AND DIE!" Hyuuga shouted as he threw multiple basketballs headed towards Izuki.

He looked at his back only to find Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara standing by the entrance like some superheroes. They had a significant change of outfit. Kuroko was wearing his Seirin jacket like a cape… and there is an additional mustached basketball by his left cheek. Akashi was wearing a freakin' cravat while in his basketball get-up. Midorima had an actual tanuki on his shoulder. Kise's heart-shaped sunglasses were changed to overly large star-shaped ones. Aomine still had a bandage by his eyes (He can still see, yes) but he had a kiss mark by his cheek. And Murasakibara wore platform rubber shoes, making him unnecessarily taller.

In addition to the group, Sakurai had leopard print basketball pants.

"Listen!"

A new voice shouted… which appeared to be Momoi. She was wearing her usual uniform bit she had excessively thick make-up. (*cough* blue blush-ons, red eyeliner, neon green lipstick ftw *cough*). Momoi clapped her hands to gather everyone's' attention.

Upon contact of every one's eyes to Momoi, they refrained from doing something offensive like coughing in utter surprise, puking in utter surprise, cursing in utter surprise, laughing in utter surprise—like that.

"We are against the earthlings!" She shouted, "They will use underhanded tricks but we will still win, CORRECT?"

"CORRECT!" The miracles shouted.

Momoi tightened her embrace on her clip board, "We will use plan Z!"

The miracles shouted in agreement then ran to the middle of the court.

Momoi then went to the rest of the group, "We will accept one person per school!"

And so the line-up was, Koganei from Seirin, Miyagi from Shuutoku, Imayoshi from Too, Kasamatsu from Kaijo, and Himuro from Yosen.

Now it's the tip-off!

It was between Akashi and Imayoshi.

"Oh my! I think we'll be getting the first point!" Imayoshi provoked as she looked down on Akashi.

"I believe we are on equal footing." Akashi replied as he snapped his finger. On cue, the ball flew up and Imayoshi definitely caught the ball.

Imayoshi smirked at the successful get. Just as he was about to gun for the first point, the ball was suddenly out of reach. He saw that Kuroko managed a steal. The ball flew directly to Aomine then dunked in.

2-0

Akashi smirked, "Who got the first point again?"

Imayoshi just clicked his tongue in utter disappointment for himself.

Himuro passed the ball to Koganei, indicating the re-start of the game. As Koganei started to dash, he felt another presence tailing him.

"Koganei-sempai."

Koganei suddenly jumped at the sudden voice. The ball got away from his hands then flew back into their ring.

"HOW?!"

5-0

The ball was received by Kasamatsu this time. He gunned to the other side to prevent anymore points for the enemy team. As he was running he saw Kise pose (draw me like one of your French girls pose), "Hey you! Yes you!" Kise shouted as he rolled on his stomach, "That's one big ball you got there! Care to lend it to me?"

Kasamatsu felt blood rush up to his head.

He was enraged.

"You want it?" Kasamatsu started. "THEN GET IT!" He threw it to his other teammate, Miyagi in particular.

Kise shot up at the unexpected calculation.

Kasamatsu put his hands on his hips, "Don't expect me to hit you with the ball, Kise! That'd be a foul!"

"I forgot…"

Miyagi got the ball then dashed for the ring. Midorima blocked his path, "The stars dictate that you will fail." He straightly said.

A huge tick mark appeared on Miyagi's forehead, "Well I say, I'm going to win!" He said as he threw the ball into the hoop.

It went in.

On cue, the miracles fell on their knees.

Aomine and Kise were already crying, "We were winning! We were WINNING DAMMIT!" Kise shouted.

Miyagi then directed his eyes to Midorima who was silently pouring out his tears. He shook his head on utter confusion, "You guys are being weird shits you know that?"

Akashi wiped his tears, "This calls for drastic measures." He said as he pointed to the entrance, "I CHOOSE YOU! KAGAMON!"

"Kagamon?!" Everyone exclaimed.

There were dramatic clouds by the entrance and showed a Kagami Taiga wearing a Jigglypuff outfit. He was standing so proudly then produced a mic. He started to sing "Rage On by OLDCODEX" in an off tune. (Yeah… a buff Kagami digimon wearing a pokemon outfit and covering a sports anime opening in the worst possible way.

…

…

…

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kagami shot up from his bed. He looked at the time.

3:31 a.m.

He massaged his stressed head. Then he saw that his laptop was still on. He sighed, "I should stop playing with my Tumblr and youtube account…"

The youtube video was : How to make your fish dance.

And his tumblr account was: YouknowIknowME-OW

 **~o0o0o~**

 **END**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **I suppose that's good enough XD I'm not getting enough sleep and I'm doing too many shits so this is my stress reliever!**

 **My stress will also be reduced if you guys review too~~**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
